


Promises, Promises

by TheTruthBetween



Series: smut_69 [8]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They held each others gaze intensely, unwaveringly, and Angela had the eerie feeling she was watching something she shouldn't be.</p><p>smut_69 Prompt #43: Talking Dirty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

> 15 minutes, unedited

Angela glanced into Brennan's office as she passed, unsurprised to see Booth in there, the door closed as they appeared to be deep in conversation. She paused for a moment, watching them, a frown furrowing her brow. Were they fighting? It didn't look like a fight, but she wasn't quite sure what it **did** look like, as they were sitting on opposite sides of the desk, both leaning forward, arms crossed and elbows resting on the table. They held each others gaze intensely, unwaveringly, and Angela had the eerie feeling she was watching something she shouldn't be.

***

"You wore that skirt on purpose, just tempting me to push it up and bend you over this desk, didn't you?"

"Maybe I did. Or maybe I wore it so I could have faster access to ride your cock."

"Are you wearing panties?"

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"Doesn't matter, anyway. I'd just rip them off you if you were."

"Would you leave it there?"

"Of course not. I'd lick your sweet little cunt until you were grinding into my face and begging to come."

"I don't beg."

"You'd beg for me."

"You're sure of yourself."

"I'm sure of you."

"Would you be so sure if I had your cock in my mouth?"

"Jesus, your lips..."

"I thought so. Kissing and licking every inch of you, sucking on your tip, then taking you all the way in my mouth..."

"You wouldn't be able to."

"Are you challenging me?"

"No, I'm stating a fact. No woman has been able to take me all the way in her mouth."

"I have excellent control of my gag reflex. I would take you all the way, in my mouth, my throat, I'd swallow around you so my throat would squeeze around your tip."

" _Fuck_."

"And then when you came, I'd swallow that, too."

"You're driving me crazy."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Fuck, I want to taste every inch of you, make you come on my tongue over and over. I bet you taste so sweet."

"I do, actually."

"You taste yourself?"

"Of course. Why should it go to waste?"

"God, I wanna fuck you so hard."

"Really? How do you want me? Bent over the desk? Laying on the desk? Or maybe over on the couch? Against the wall?"

"All of it. Fuck. I'd pound into you so hard you'd walk funny tomorrow."

"Is that a promise?"

"Hell yes. However you want it. Hard and fast, soft and slow, against the wall, on your bed, the couch, the floor, the table, fuck."

"Mm. I can't wait to feel your cock in me... I'm tight, you know. I've been with men who were considered small, and they still felt wonderful, because even being small, they _still_ stretched me."

"Jesus. Will I even be able to get inside you?"

"Oh yes. I love the feeling of being stretched to my limits. Forced to accept a hard cock so big it feels like I'm going to split apart... shit, I think I'm going to come."

"Fuck yeah... I'd stretch you, right to the limit. Fuck, just thinking of the way you're gonna be so fuckin' tight..."

***

As Angela watched, suddenly Brennan dropped her head forward, and Booth screwed up his face, eyes squeezed tightly shut and brow furrowed as his lips tightened into a thin line. She sighed sadly. They were definitely arguing. Turning away, and walked back to her own office, trying to plot a way to get them to stop fighting and start fucking, finally.

***

"Shit, now I have a huge wet spot on my crotch."

"You think I'm any better? I just soaked through my skirt."

"Wanna take the rest of the day off?"

"Meet me at my place in half an hour?"

"Against the door, the moment we get inside. My cock, in your tight pussy."

"Promises, promises."


End file.
